Conduit, such as tubing, is available in numerous materials and sizes. Non-rigid tubing is generally made of a plastic material, such as vinyl or polyethylene. Tubing size is determined based on the inner diameter, which defines the cross section of the cavity within the tubing, and the outer diameter. The difference between the inner and outer diameter defines the tubing thickness.
Tubing generally has a smooth, annular inner surface configured to minimize pressure loss as a fluid passes therethrough. Further, the tubing may have a smooth outer surface for providing a tight seal between the tubing and a connecting member, such as a valve.
Tubing is generally sold in predetermined lengths, such as 50 or 100 feet. In order to conveniently deliver longer lengths, the tubing is generally packaged as a coil or wound around a spool. Coiled tubing includes a central opening with the tubing oriented around the central opening in a helical arrangement. The tubing is coiled around the central opening until the entire length of tubing is positioned around the central opening. Coiled tubing is packaged to maintain the coiled configuration of the tubing, such as with shrink wrap extending around the outer perimeter of the coiled tubing or with straps or bands extending around a section of the tubing. The resultant product is not easy to handle, as the securing packaging is prone being punctured or ripped, which compromises the ability of the securing packaging to maintain the coiled configuration of the tubing. Further, the securing packaging can be damaged by other elements, such as tools, sticks, and other sharp objects. It is also difficult to dispense because once the shrink wrap or bands are first removed the coil is unbound and free to unwind.
Tubing also can be wrapped about a central spool member. The spool includes a generally cylindrical body around which the tubing is wrapped and enlarged end stops to prevent the tubing from coming off the ends of the cylindrical body. The free end of the tubing extends out from the wrapped tubing and away from the spool. To maintain the wrapped configuration, the free end of the tubing can be further secured to the spool. If the free end is not secured after use, the tubing can come unwrapped from the spool.
Further, because the free end extends from the outer edge of the wrapped tubing, in order to remove the tubing from the spool the relative positions thereof must be manipulated. In other words, to remove the tubing from the spool, the spool must be rotated relative to the free end of the tubing. Alternatively, the free end of the tubing can be shifted around the spool in a direction opposite the wrapping direction. As a result, tubing can be difficult to remove from a spool, particularly where the work space is limited.
In addition, the packaging for the coiled tubing and the spool wrapped tubing is generally not reusable due to the costs and effort associated with reusing the packaging. As a result, the packaging used is configured to be cost effective and not for repeated field use. In particular, packaging usually includes shrink wrap, which is prone to punctures and tearing, and cardboard, which has little to no functionality after being exposed to water. As a result, the existing packaging for transporting and dispensing tubing are not well suited for field use, particularly when all the tubing in a given package is not utilized in a single use or in the presence of water, tools or other sharp objects.
Another problem with existing packaged tubing is that maintenance of irrigation systems, such as drip irrigation systems, is not always a one-time event. For example, a homeowner may need to repair or expand an installed drip irrigation system over time. This type of maintenance is inconvenient because small system components, tools, and tubing are stored in a garage, but most of the work is performed at various places throughout the yard. The homeowner may resort to several trips back and forth between the garage and the yard in order to complete the repair or expansion.
Yet another shortcoming of some existing packaged irrigation system components is that the components are often sold from cardboard displays in stores. Cardboard displays may be expensive to design, manufacture, and install. Further, cardboard displays are often not suitable for outdoor use because the displays may become wet and fall apart.